


巴别塔

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib





	巴别塔

胡子拉碴的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德缓缓了眨了眨眼睛，过于灼热的空气让他感到干涩。  
记忆的起始点有些模糊，他想不起来自己是什么时候坐到最高导师的大书桌前。男人揉了揉鼻梁和眉间，打了个大大的呵欠，空气中漂浮的细绒和光粒被吸进了男人的口鼻，又被长长地呼出。注意力被转回到面前的石板、试图继续破解上面用芦苇杆书写的秘密，站在肩膀上的小精怪用羽毛一再挠刺客导师的鼻子，于是他接二连三地打起呵欠。  
阿泰尔索性把石板推开，在满是各种泥板、卷轴、书本、报刊杂志以及巨型显示光屏的书房里来回踱步，双手不断地在交叉搓揉和背到身后交替。最终他下了个决心。  
我被困在这里太久了，需要出去走走，晒晒太阳，否则身上都会生出青苔了。  
与此同时他把手指收拢，快速挥出一拳。如果是他人吃下这一记攻击，估计已经鼻血四溅了，然而环绕在年轻男人身边的智慧们不为所动。  
可以从大门正大光明地走出去，阿泰尔却偏偏选择了窗户。推开护窗板，他单手勾住窗楣，双足尖发力，灵巧地把自己从窗口荡出去。刺客在空中翻转，舒展四肢，绷紧背脊，调整体态，犹如一只俯掠大地的鹰鹞，或者从天庭射向世间的猎矢。  
如同过去一千零一次信仰之跃，男人安然地落进了稻草堆的怀抱。他沉溺在满目金黄的世界里，蓬松，柔软，温暖，抱起一团团在胸口，那种感觉更接近于一头埋进鸟类松软的胸脯毛下，不像记忆里坚硬的草梗时不时会刮伤自己的脸颊。  
比起出门远行，也许我更需要好好地睡上一觉。这个念头刚刚在男人的脑海上空飘过，阿泰尔就发觉有一股力量在把自己往外面拉扯。对方拎住刺客导师的衣领，如同母猫叼起小猫一样，把他慢慢地从草垛里拖了出来。  
阿泰尔从草堆里探出脑袋，差点一头撞上面前的活物。金色的草梗粘在全白的兽毛表面，顺着挺起的洁白胸膛往上，刺客看见了一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸，怪异地长在像马又像驴子的兽形身躯顶端。  
那是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的脸，过于年轻的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，刚刚获得刺客大师时的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。跟自己唯一不同的是“他”如同老年人般衰败的银白头发往后梳理，垂到脖颈后形成了雪白的兽类鬃毛。布拉克俯视草堆里的阿泰尔的表情平静而冷淡，金色的眼瞳充满了难以用言语描述的神性。  
神圣的活物口吐出富有韵律的人言。刺客导师非常确信自己听见的不是动物的咴咴叫唤，那种发音、弹动以及节奏，必然是语言，只是完全不明白对方在讲什么鸟语兽言。  
他下意识地问道：“你在说什么？我不明白。”  
于是布拉克又重复了一遍，充其量也只不过让阿泰尔确信彼此无法沟通罢了。  
沉默让布拉克微微蹙起眉头，片刻后抬起前蹄，不耐烦地叩击地面，生于躯体两侧的翅膀扇动起阵阵凉风。那匹神圣的活物侧转过半个马身，用最长的飞羽扫过男人的手臂。阿泰尔有些迟疑地抓住布拉克的长鬃毛，强有力地翅膀轻而易举地把男人从草堆里托举到自己背上。紧接着，跟阿泰尔一模一样的脑袋又说了几句话——男人已经不打算费劲地弄清楚究竟在说什么了，总之现在没有马具，光是把自己固定在光滑又结实的兽背就耗去他大部分精力。那活物昂首挺胸，以小跑的节奏、驼着阿泰尔离开了盘踞在岩山顶端的鹰堡。  
马斯亚夫街道两侧的风景仿佛沉没在深邃的海底，漆黑，模糊，缺少细节，沉默寡言，犹如守护者的墓群，城镇里的建筑群和外围的高墙就是他们的墓碑。当阿泰尔和布拉克离开的时候，它们甚至没有抬起头投以一瞥，刺客导师不免有些失落。  
“难道马斯亚夫已经死去了吗？”  
刺客导师迎着风、高声询问，没有人能告诉他答案。于是男人用不断地提问代替了回答。  
“难道刺客们已经死去了吗？”  
“难道我已经死去了吗？”  
布拉克察觉了背上人焦虑的情绪，发出尖锐的、类似嘲笑的声音，紧接着吟唱出一连串古怪的音节，像十四个韵脚的诗歌，又像七十二章节的经文。长着白色翅膀的话语从布拉克的口中飞出，穿过漂浮在空气中的鬃毛，擦过阿泰尔的手指，撞上暮色般的马斯亚夫街道壁障，纷纷坠地。  
黑色的街道如同下雪般点缀上了对比强烈的斑点，不一会死亡的语言便在男人和那头神圣的活物身后描绘出牛奶般的河流。积累到足以没过布拉克马蹄的时候，白色便流动了起来，它们渗透进纯粹的黑暗，形成了天亮前将明未明的浅灰和淡墨。那些构成马斯亚夫的线条和色彩渐渐从阿泰尔的视野中淡去，最后一点点熟悉的痕迹也消失的时候，布拉克停止了漫长的吟诵。  
他们刚刚跨过了黑暗与光明的界限，现在每跨出一大步简直就像是有太阳碎片从布拉克的马蹄下迸发，碎裂，绽放出刺眼的光芒。阿泰尔失去了自幼就熟悉的风景，也失去了目视辨认的可能性，他只能伏低身躯，曲起小腿紧紧地靠在布拉克的背脊上，手臂就算是伸长也无法完全环扣住活物的脖颈。  
真是一次奇妙的体验。刺客明明能感到自己跟身下活物异常亲密，因为他们紧密地贴在一起，如同人类在性爱欢愉时刻那种毫无保留的体态；但是阿泰尔也清楚地知道自己跟对方的距离如此遥远，布拉克的皮毛从未因为搭载了一名人类而变得有一丝一毫的温暖，自己更像是趴卧在永恒静止的、无法沉入的水面。  
他突然渴望能够把自己浸没到那片水面之下，他幻想着碎金般的波浪再一次接纳自己的躯体，带来温暖而宁静的感受，不再为光明与黑暗的交替而痛苦，不再为生存与死亡的轮回而烦恼，不再为世界与自己而挣扎。然而水面坚决地阻隔了他的愿望，让他失望地意识到自己仅仅是凡俗的泥土造物，无法触及神圣的领域。  
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德睁开眼睛，缓缓了眨了眨，过于冰冷的空气让他打了个冷颤。他赤身裸体地躺在一处山洞中央，新生儿一样蜷缩的四肢以及朝下的脸颊上沾满了粘土和灰尘，仿佛有人在三分之一的沙漏时间之前刚刚把他塑造成型，临时放置在此处，却不期然泥偶突然获得了生命。  
白色的布拉克不见了，也许是它把刺客驼到这里，也许那张跟阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德一模一样的面孔只是梦境中的幻象罢了。男人并不怎么在意之前的经历，他站起来行走了三圈，意识到这是一座完全封闭的山洞，没有出口，没有入口，仿佛是尚未成熟的无花果，紧紧地封闭。空旷的洞穴岩壁上纵横蜿蜒着茂盛的葡萄蔓藤，果实沉甸甸地垂下、拉开了蔓藤的缝隙，显露出岩壁上被隐藏的远古秘密。一群从样貌到衣着完全迥异的人们被描绘在墙壁上，有的戴着兜帽看不清楚眼眉，有的佩戴着阿泰尔完全没有见过的武器，每个画像旁书均书写着阿泰尔不认识的语言。他们侧身而立，几乎保持着相同的姿势——朝着岩洞顶端致敬。于是男人自然而然地抬起头，高高隆起的岩架就是这个世界的天穹，粗犷，原始，神秘莫测。他还是没有找到出口，也没有找到入口，不过刺客导师没有体会到恐慌，甚至有一丝意外的熟悉。  
我一定在相似的环境里长久地待过，也许有过一年，也许是十次月亮升起。羞耻和道德从脑海中消失了，男人不着寸缕，席地而坐，不知疲倦地凝视着山洞的上方，就像环绕在四周岩壁上的画像们一样。后来他终于疲倦了，眼帘沉沉地垂下。  
他梦见自己把盘绕在岩窟世界边缘的葡萄藤一节节地砍下来，摘去上面的树叶和果实，小心翼翼地用石片修平，两股合并成一股，一股再衔接上另外一股，编织出柔软的藤梯。梯子并不是软绵绵地躺在地上，而是像被无形地绳索拉动一样，悬挂在空中，随着阿泰尔的编织速度的加快，它不断地向上生长，直至接触到了岩石构成的天空，直至穿过男人伸手无法所及的物理空间，直至抵达理性和神话的边缘。  
刺客导师拽了拽藤梯，确定它们能够承受一名成年人的体重，开始顺着梯子攀爬。没有狂风暴雨的考验，也没有恶龙凶兽的挑战，更没有光怪陆离的干扰，男人只是一门心思地向上，向上，不断向上，枯燥而乏味地重复着同一个动作。  
藤梯突然到了尽头，阿泰尔站在梯子上张望，自己身为只剩下空白，他既不知道身处何方，更不清楚要往哪里去。就在他心生烦恼的时候，一个洪亮的声音如同铜钟般响起在男人的头顶上方。可是他没有看到任何人影，也没有出现任何征兆，无形体的声音就是穿透了所有的空白，摇撼着阿泰尔的鼓膜。  
可惜阿泰尔依然听不懂对方在对自己说什么，那声音听上去激烈又快速，仿佛生死相搏时刀剑碰撞在一起的韵律。  
他踏上藤梯的最后一格，像每次信仰之跃一样张开了双臂，如同满绷的弓弦。  
那声音连绵不断，如同擂响的战鼓。  
他纵身上跃，变成一只被射出的弩箭。也许会坠落到地面，再次变成四分五裂的泥偶，他完全没有考虑过后果。  
紧接着，左手原本缺失的无名指接触到了另外一个人的躯体。那副躯体伸出了强壮的双手，极为用力抓住了刺客的手臂。  
葡萄藤编织出的梯子在男人的脚下顿时化作金色的谶粉，遥远的地面上传来巴别塔轰然倒塌的隆隆雷声，仿佛是世界的巨蛇在睡梦中低喃出一个带着魔法的字眼。  
“菜鸟，我抓住你了。”  
这一次，再也没有阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德听不懂的语言了。

 

END.


End file.
